1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bathtubs and more particularly relates to a new and improved bathtub apparatus to more efficiently and effectively utilize bathing water within the bathtub for a variety of needs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use accessory bathtub apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been constructed and arranged as integrally manufactured with the bathtub itself and have as such been limited in their purpose and usefulness. Accessory bathtub apparatus that has been utilized has generally been of a limited function to prevent complete usage of bathtub water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 228,722 to Arnd presents an early attempt at modified bathtub construction wherein in addition to a conventional shower head, a head convenience storage rack and seating facilities are provided within a deeper than usual bathtub arrangement for the comfort of a user. The Arnd patent as an early attempt to enhance comfort and convenience of a bather is relatively rudimentary in the usage of any semblance of a module to effect the various convenience features of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 541,371 to Marston sets forth a bathtub arrangement wherein a thermostatically controlled plumbing arrangement enables the discontinuance of heated water thereto to raise or lower water temperature when necessary with additionally a shower or spraying device and further utilizing means for supplying fresh air in the immediate vicinity of the tub. The Marston patent is again of an integrally formed relatively cumbersome bathing organization and of limited convenience features, as compared to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,246,190 to Baudreuil sets forth an additional bathtub arrangement wherein an exteriorly positioned valve to the bathtub itself provides selective flow of water to a series of surrounding pipes integrally associated with a bathtub to present a spray of water within the bathtub. As in other prior devices, the patent is of relatively limited function, as compared to the instant invention, that enables the selective use of water jets with a built in filtration member along with selective heating of bathtub water with a selectively usable spray head for showering purposes and a bubble bath chamber for directing such soap into the bath water, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,593 to Booth sets forth a bathtub with integrally associated plumbing directed to a perimeter series of spray arrangements to effect a directed spray onto a user of an associated bathtub. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,160 to Woolenden further exemplifies the prior art by the integrally secured positioning of perimeter spray heads about an uppermost portion of a bathtub for the convenience of a user thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,518 to O'Brien sets forth a portable spray unit for use with a bathtub to provide a portable spraying unit within the confines of a bathtub for the amusement and comfort of children, or for the bathing of adults.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,877 to Houle sets forth a shower arrangement for use with invalid tubs including a plurality of fine spray, wide angle nozzles mounted along the sides of the associated bathtub to produce a blanketing mist to cover the front of a bather. As in other prior art devices, the Houle patent is of limited function and of remote structural development as compared to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,868 to Artis sets forth a bathtub with an integrally formed jet arrangement to provide a flow of hot and cold water along the side wall of the associated bathtub in a direction to provide a circulatory movement of water therein.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bathtub apparatus which addresses both the problems of storage, portability, and selective use of a plurality of bathing enhancement features, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.